


I Am A Child

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a twist of fate, 13 year old Tituba Adaar receives the mark instead of her mother. Alone and scared, she finds solace in the gruff Cassandra who takes her on as an apprentice. The two develop a Mother/Daughter dynamic as Tituba takes her place as the Inquisitor. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am A Child

**Author's Note:**

> I learned a trick from weirdly enough a creepyshipper fic to provide suitable music. This was the song that I named this fic after and I thought you might all enjoy. Embedded at the bottom of the page.

Kusala Adaar was an impressive figure when she was angry. While shorter than most Qunari women at only 6'5, her lack of horns, bright red hair, and intense glare could strike fear into even the most stone hearted of men.

Her daughters, Tituba and Zola, had been grateful on multiple occasions that this anger was usually project at people other than themselves. 

"Rohac," Kusala said angrily, "are you telling me that you are demanding me to stay here? Are you serious? This is little more than a conference. You don't need a medic here. You barely need to be here. Look, my cousins had some trouble leaving the city, I need to go make sure everything is alright. I'll be gone maybe two or three days. These talks have been going on all week. I think you'll be okay."

"Adaar," Rohac said, crossing his arms, "it's for insurance purposes, you know that. We signed a contract. We need someone here with medical skills."

"I could stay behind," Tituba offered. "I'm a midwife's apprentice. You can say that you have a medic and Mum could still go to Redcliffe."

"I'm not leaving you here!" Kusala said. "You're 13, Ba. Barely 13. A year of training with your grandmother does not make you a healer."

"And you just said he didn't really need one. You and Zola go to Redcliffe and we'll be fine here. I promise."

Kusala stroked her daughter's face with her thumbs. Tituba felt a little embarrassed by the gesture, but didn't fight it. 

"If something goes wrong," Kusala whispered, "you get out of Haven and you head towards Redcliffe. Travel at night. Once you get there, stay there."

"We'll be fine, Mum," Tituba reassured. 

Rohac agreed, "Better get going before it starts snowing, doc."

Kusala embraced her daughter and grabbed her gear. Zola hugged her and Tituba gripped onto her tightly. Since Zola had been born ten years before, the pair had never been away from each other for more than a day or so. If Zola wasn't such a private and quiet little thing, Tituba would have told her how much she would miss her. 

"Be careful," Kusala said finally, helping Zola onto the wagon. 

"You too, Mum," Tituba said, waving.

***  
Tituba stirred, feeling a warmth in her left hand. She screamed aloud, seeing the green light entwined in her skin. She tried to wipe it off, but found that her hands were bound. She cried out for help, but she was alone in a prison cell.

A human woman with short black hair entered. 

She snarled at Tituba, "Tell me what you have done, Qunari."

"I don't remember anything," Tituba pleaded. "Where's Rohac?"

"The Temple has been destroyed, Qunari. The peace talks annihilated because of you. You are the only one who walked from that fire. If Rohac is your accomplice, then he is surely dead."

Tituba started crying, "No....all those people..."

"So you show remorse now?" She asked angrily.

Another human woman entered the room, this one with red hair. Tituba continued to cry.

"Was this a retaliation for Kirkwall?" The red haired woman asked.

"I've never been to Kirkwall," Tituba pleaded. "Mum would never let me go. Please. I don't know what's going on. Where's my Mum and my sister? I didn't do this. I swear, whatever happened, I didn't do this."

"Then who did?" The raven-haired woman accused.

"I don't know," Tituba whimpered.

She looked up, seeing a dwarf entered the room. His face fell upon seeing her. He looked at the two women. 

"Have either of you actually seen a Qunari before?" the dwarf asked angrily.

They glanced at each other and he sighed, "Look, she's probably not even a teenager. She's just a kid. If she's a terrorist, then we might as well lock up half of Thedas. Just let the poor thing out of her chains. She's probably scared to death."

He walked over to her. She looked up at him hopefully.

"How old are you?" He asked softly.

"Thirteen," she whispered.

The dwarf turned back to them and threw his arms up. "Thirteen goddamn years old! This kid was barely out of diapers when the Kirkwall invasion happened. If you don't give me the keys, I'm picking her out of these chains myself."

"She is a prisoner."

"Technically so am I and you let me walk around. And I'm definitely more dangerous than she is."

He easily unlocked the cuff on her wrists. She shuffled back. 

"It's okay," he promised. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Tituba stood slowly.

"My name is Varric," he introduced. "The squirrely ones over there are Cassandra and Leliana. They're part of something called the Inquisition, which is much less scary than it sounds. They're just trying to figure out what's going on. I imagine you get a lot of people thinking you're older than you are, don't you?"

Tituba nodded.

"You said your mother and sister were here," Varric said.

Tituba shook her head. "They're in Redcliffe."

"Okay," Varric reassured. "Then let's get through the next little bit and we'll find them. Me and Bianca aren't going to let anything happen to you."

He patted his crossbow and Tituba giggled. "Weapons aren't girls."

"They sure as hell ain't boys," Varric teased. 

Cassandra insisted, "We need to go."

"Stick with me, kid," Varric said.

Tituba ran behind them as they made their way through the snow. She looked around in horror, but Varric tugged her arm, making sure she kept moving. When she saw the first creature, she screamed, throwing her arms in front of her face. Cassandra easily slew it and rolled her eyes.

"Move," she ordered. 

Tituba ran, only stopping when the ache in her hand grew. She cried, holding it to her chest. She started walking again, but it only became more intense.   
When she saw the first green ball of light, she froze. She held her arm up instinctively, feeling almost the strands of the rift. She closed her eyes and thought of sewing up a wound. A weight lifted from her chest and she fell to her knees. 

An elven man knelt beside her and after he touched her arm, she felt better. The man looked at her sadly, almost like he felt guilty.

"Then it is possible," he said. "We can use this on the other breaches. Come quickly, child. We will do what we can for you after."

"It really hurts," Tituba whispered.

"You are strong enough to bear it," the elf promised. 

Tituba rose again, sticking close to Varric. She stayed beside him as the battle began, though Cassandra seemed to unwillingly shield her. When she could feel the strands of the rift again, she stitched them together.

And then she passed out.

***

Tituba woke up in a warm bed, a fire roaring nearby. An elven girl about her age was cleaning, but when she saw her, she ran away. Tituba tried to call after her, but she was already out the door. 

She sat up and looked around the little cabin. She got up slowly and wrapped her cloak around her. She was still wearing the same clothes as she had been when she closed the last rift.

After putting on her boots, she walked out into the snow. Besides a few curious looks from others, she was ignored. She saw a Chantry up ahead and she walked into it, hoping to find someone.

She heard people arguing and she walked towards the sounds coming through an open door. 

"Thirteen? What was she doing at the Conclave?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? People are calling a teenage Qunari girl the Herald of Andraste! She is no leader. She's only cried and asked for her mother."

"The poor thing. Was her mother at the Conclave?"

"Apparently she's in Redcliffe. We don't know the girl's name, other wise-"

"Tituba Adaar," she interrupted, looking around the war room. "My name is Tituba Adaar. My mother's name is Kusala Adaar. She and my younger sister were there trying to help one of her cousins get to the Free Marches. She told me if something happened in Haven, she would wait for me there."

A little dark skinned woman smiled at her. "I'll send a raven right away, Tituba. We'll let her know that you're safe. Please, excuse me."

She left the room, leaving Tituba with the two women who had interrogated and a blonde man who seemed scared of her.

"Someone please tell me what's going on," Tituba said quietly.

Cassandra left the room and Leliana looked to the man. "Commander?"

He said kindly, "Come walk with me."

Tituba followed him into the hallway. They walked out the back of the Chantry to a little garden, now covered in snow.

"There was an explosion and you were the only survivor. You have a mark on your left hand that closes rifts in the Veil between our world and the Fade," he said. "You are a suspect in the investigation of the murder of the Divine."

"I didn't do it," she insisted.

"I believe you," he said kindly. "But it will still take a lot of convincing for others. People do not trust the Qunari in this part of the world, even little girls."

"I'm not that little," she argued. 

"You know I was your age when I started my training as a Templar," he said. "At the time, I thought I was a full grown man and capable of taking on the world. But I wasn't, certainly not alone. Even if we let you go with your mother, you will still be hunted or your mark will grow worse. You are safest here, but you will have responsibilities. The Breach is still there. We will still need you to close it."

"So more monsters don't get out," Tituba said.

"Exactly," he said. "No more monsters."

"So who would want to hurt all these people?" She asked.

"We don't know, but we're going to need your help figuring it out."

"Okay," she said.  
"My name is Cullen, by the way. If you ever need anything or you feel unsafe, you come and talk to me."

"Cullen...why does Cassandra hate me? Does she think I killed all those people?"

"I don't think she hates you," he comforted. "This is all just really difficult for all of us. Why don't you go back to your room and read for a little while? We'll hear back from Redcliffe soon and hopefully we can get your family here in a day or so."

Tituba nodded, but she knew he was just done with her. She walked back through the Chantry, looking around at the artwork. The little dark skinned woman saw her and waved.

"Tituba?" She asked. "I've just made some tea if you'd like some."

There was something about her smile that made her trust her. Tituba followed her into her office. 

"My name is Josephine," she greeted. "Come, have a seat. It'll be nice to have some company. I have so many letters to send out. There's some tea and some sandwiches, please help yourself."

Tituba ate eagerly as Josephine worked, sipping away at her own drink.

"Is there anything you need?" Josephine asked, pausing her paperwork. "I've sent for some clothes for you that might fit a bit better. Anything else that may be more comfortable for you?"

Tituba blushed. "Actually...um...my training bra kinda ripped during the explosion. I just feel...you know."

Josephine smiled. "I'll make sure it is handled discreetly. Do you do any crafts? Read? Sports? I want to make sure you're entertained while all of us adults are working away." 

"I love reading," Tituba admitted.

"What do you like to read?" Josephine asked. It sounded like she was really interested and Tituba felt excited.

"Adventure stories," Tituba confided. "Romances on the high sea. Daring knights and ladies. Pirates. I love the action and when everything has a happy ending. My grandma is always sneaking me books that Mum thinks I shouldn't be reading yet. But grandma says if I'm training to be a midwife, I should know how babies are made."

Josephine giggled, "Me too. You know, we actually have a bit of a celebrity here. Varric Tethras."

Tituba gasped, "Varric? Oh my Maker, I didn't know. Him? Here? Oh my Maker, his Swords and Shields books are my absolute favourite. Don't tell him I said that, I would just die."

"Your secret is safe with me," Josephine reassured. "Okay, so I will find you some adventure books and some more comfortable clothes. Anything else?"

Tituba smiled and shook her head.

"Wonderful," Josephine said. "I'll be here working so you're welcome to have a look around or stay here with me. My door is always open for you, Herald."

"What does Herald mean?" Tituba asked.

"A messenger," Josephine said. "It's what people have been calling you. They think Andraste sent you back in order to help lead us."

Tituba laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, people are so stupid. Okay, I'll be back, Josephine. I want to explore."

"Be careful," she advised.

Her mother's last words to her rang in her head and Tituba frowned. She went out into the snows and kept to herself, trying to ignore the stares from others.

***

Two days after the raven had been sent, Tituba was brought back into the war room. She had spent most of that time alone in her room, though had ventured out to spend time with Josephine and Varric. She was surprised to see all four of the leaders around the little table.

"We've gotten some news from Redcliffe," Cassandra said. "I do not know how much your mother told you of the situation."

"I know a lot of free mages have been living there," Tituba said, shrugging. "Lot of grandma's family is from there, before they came north. I was always told it was kinda boring."

"The apostates have been allowed to live there under the protection of King Alistair. However, it appears in the wake of the events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, that the mages have made a deal with a Tevinter magister for their safety," Cullen said.

Tituba frowned. Everything she knew about Tevinter was from smuggled smutty novels from her grandmother. Usually the Tevenes were the bad guys or at the very least people who defected to join the good guys because of love. 

"So...what does this mean?" Tituba asked.

"We hoped to go to the mages for help in sealing the Breach, but we cannot access them. No one is being allowed in or out of the village. Including your mother and sister," he explained.

"So the Tevinter whatever has them hostage?" Tituba asked fearfully.

"In short, yes," Cassandra said.

"So...how do we rescue them?" Tituba asked.

"We may not be able to," Cullen said. 

"No," Tituba refused.

"No?" Cassandra said, eyebrow raised

"My mother and sister need me and all the other mages," Tituba argued. "You said you need their help. So how do we do it?"

Leliana said, "The magister has agreed to speak to you. And only to you. Since we have not revealed your age to the public, we were hesitant to-"

"I'll talk to him," Tituba agreed. "Maybe we can work together."

Cullen chuckled, "Tevinter doesn't "work together" with anyone."

"We have to try," Tituba said angrily. 

Leliana said, "I will make the arrangements." 

"Are you sure?" Josephine asked softly, putting her hand on her arm.

Tituba nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

***

"Qunari! Come down here a moment."

Tituba stood at the top of the stairs, petrified as Cassandra left her training dummy be. Tituba walked to her slowly, eyeing her sword.

"Do you have any experience with sword play?" Cassandra asked. 

Tituba looked at it in horror. "No."

"Daggers, bows and arrows, anything like that?"

"I'm a midwife's apprentice," Tituba admitted. 

Cassandra threw her a wooden training sword. Tituba barely caught it.

"You'll be going out in the field with us," Cassandra said. "I can't watch your back every moment. You'll have to learn to protect yourself."

"It's really heavy," Tituba complained.

"Wait until you lift the real thing," Cassandra said. "Come, show me your fighting stance."

Tituba tried to plant her feet on the ground. Cassandra picked up a training sword and settled into her position. Cassandra then knocked Tituba's sword out of her hand.

"Again," Cassandra ordered.

Tituba gripped tighter, but Cassandra easily broke past her, hitting her shoulder.

"Again," Cassandra said.

"That hurt," Tituba said, rubbing her shoulder.

"And a real sword will hurt a lot more," Cassandra argued. "This is not an adventure novel, Tituba. Focus."

Tituba gripped tighter, digging her feet into the mud as Cassandra swung at her. Tituba moved slightly, holding up the blade to protect herself, closing her eyes. She looked up, seeing that she had blocked Cassandra's blow.

A ghost of a smile crossed the warrior's face. "Better. Again."

***

Tituba crossed the Hinterlands with Cassandra, Varric, and Solas. The Grey Warden Blackwall had recently joined them only a few hours before hand. Having saved her life within the first minute of meeting her, Tituba decided she could trust him. 

As they grew close to Redcliffe, Cassandra pulled Tituba away from the others. The pair walked relatively alone.

"You must remain calm once we cross these gates," Cassandra said. "Keep your shield on your back and your hands away from your sword. I will watch your back. If this magister has found your mother and sister, you must not give into his demands. It will not keep them safe. Do you hear me?"

Tituba nodded.

"I will do most of the speaking," Cassandra said. 

Tituba took a deep breath nervously and Cassandra rested her hand on her shoulder.

"If there is any way, we will get them out safely," Cassandra promised. 

Tituba said nothing as they entered the village and came into the Tavern. She wore gloves, covering her mark. Cassandra entered first, Varric and Solas guarding Tituba's back. 

The magister looked less scary than Tituba thought he would and she was a little disappointed. Cassandra spoke directly to him, orchestrating the purchase of the mage's contract. Tituba glanced around, freezing when she saw Zola. Her younger sister's mouth dropped, but she said nothing. Zola mouthed her name. Tituba looked away, closing her eyes.

They left the Tavern and Tituba shook. Varric squeezed her hand.

"You did just fine there, Lamb," Varric promised.

Tituba blushed deeply.

"We'll be meeting someone in the Chantry," Cassandra said. "Apparently he has more information on this Alexius fellow."

They entered, seeing the mustached man fighting demons. Tituba took off her glove and closed the rift. The mage turned around and laughed.

"You? You're the Herald of Andraste? The Maker has a sense of humour after all."

Tituba didn't like him at first, thinking that he was teasing her. But he stayed by her side through...honestly, she didn't want to think of it. Weird time traveling things. Dorian kept having her look away through most of it. When they finally got back, a man she was told was the King of Ferelden yelled at them, but she didn't care. If the mages had to leave, then they could come with them to Haven. When she said as much, all the adults in the room looked at her in surprise. She thought she said something wrong, but everyone seemed to go with it. 

They went back out into the streets and many of the mages came out to see them. Tituba could see her mother and sister easily as they both were so tall. Kusala pushed through the crowd and brought Tituba into her arms. She covered her face in kisses before holding her at arm's length.

"Are you okay?" Kusala asked.

Tituba nodded, starting to cry. Kusala held her tightly to her.

"You're safe," her mother whispered. "We're all safe. It's okay. I'll talk to these people and we'll get you back home."

"I can't, Mum, they need me," Tituba said, her hand aching. 

Her mother noticed the glow and examined her hand. She felt the familiar touch of her mother's magic through her skin and she relaxed. Kusala studied Tituba's face, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"Your daughter has been very brave, ma'am," Cassandra said. "But she is right. Without the mark, we have no chance at sealing the Breach and ending this conflict."

"She's a little girl," Kusala said angrily. 

"And I will protect her," Cassandra promised. "I will not allow it. As long as I have breath in my body, your child will be safe."

Kusala pulled away, starting to argue with the Seeker. Zola hugged Tituba and the two sisters held onto each other without speaking. 

"We're not going home, are we?" Zola asked quietly.

Tituba shook her head. "Not yet."

***

The Adaar family was given a little cabin in the village of Haven. Tituba went around introducing everyone to her younger sister while Kusala attempted to sort out the infirmary. 

But then the attack came.

Haven was under siege. Tituba barely understood what was happening as she and her family were swept away into the Chantry. All the news washed over her and she and her sister hid in their mother's arms. She startled as she felt Josephine touch her arm.

"Herald, your advisors need you. Your family will evacuate now and you and I will follow shortly, I promise."

"I'm not leaving my daughter," Kusala barked.

"We will only be a few minutes more and your younger daughter must be protected," Josephine reassured. "Your eldest is safest with soldiers."

Kusala looked as if she would fight the command, but she relented. She took Tituba's face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'll be okay," Tituba promised.

"I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you."

Kusala kissed her forehead and Zola hugged her sister.

"I don't want to leave you," Zola said.

"I'll be right behind you," Tituba promised.

The pair left and Tituba went with Josephine to the front of the Chantry. A strange ghostly boy stood nearby. The boy looked at her with sadness.

"You are who he hunts for," the boy whispered. "He looks for a woman, not a child. He will tear all apart, break bones, to find you. But he does not know you."

"Herald, there is a creature beyond these gates," Cassandra said. "Our armies are not as strong as his. We will have to flee, but they will keep after us."

"What do I do?" Tituba asked.

"He wants what was his, the mark," the boy said. "He senses it."

"So if I'm not with everyone else, he can't find them," Tituba said. 

"No," Josephine protested to the other three. "She should be evacuated with the others immediately. She is our last best hope and she is exhausted still from the Breach."

Cassandra argued, "The Herald is right. If we went as a distraction, it would give the others enough time to escape. It would not be harm to wipe out the tunnels."

Cullen argued, "It would be suicide."

"It will be a massacre whenever he finds us," Cassandra said. "The Herald and a small compliment of soldiers will go out to meet this thing. We can use the trebuchet to cause an avalanche. Then we will escape on foot."

Tituba's heart raced. "Seeker, I-"

"Give us a moment," Cassandra said, pulling Tituba to the side. When the two of them were alone, Cassandra's face softened.

"You are better with a sword than you were even last week," Cassandra said. "And I meant what I said to your mother in Redcliffe. I will not allow any harm to come to you. This monster can sense your mark but does not know which of us carries it. Once the trap has been set, I will get you out of there. It is alright to be scared, Tituba, and you can say no, but I know that you are strong enough."

"Okay," Tituba said.

"Get on your gear," Cassandra ordered. "We have little time."

Tituba went out into the snows with her soldiers, her heart threatening to burst through her armour. A full sword was so heavy and the armour made her feel like she was sinking into the ground. She struggled running after Cassandra, but she kept close, hoping to not even use her sword.

When they came upon the Elder One, Tituba did her best not to scream. Cassandra faced it, banging her sword on her shield. The creature almost floated towards her as Templars flooded towards them. 

Tituba pulled out her sword, her hand shaking. She mainly blocked blows coming towards her and most of her attackers were taken down by Dorian and Varric before they even reached her. 

She turned suddenly, hearing Cassandra cry out. The Elder One had her by the throat, lifting her high in the air.

"You lie," it hissed, tossing her away.

"Hey!" Tituba cried, mimicking Cassandra hitting her shield. "Leave her alone!"

The creature came towards her and Tituba tried to bash it away with her shield. It knocked her shield out of her hand. She pierced its shoulder with her sword but it too was cast from her. The mark glowed protectively.

"You have what is mine!" It shrieked. "I will take it from your dead corpse!"

Tituba's heart throbbed through her and she backed away slowly towards the trebuchet. The Elder One grabbed her arm and dragged her into the air.

"Hey!"

They both turned, seeing Cassandra rising to her feet. 

"Back away from her you son of a bitch," she snarled.

The Elder One dropped Tituba and Cassandra threw herself at him. Tituba took her sword and slashed through the rope. Cassandra grabbed Tituba and covered her body with her own. She threw them both off the escarpment as the snow swept through the army.

Tituba hit the ground and her world went black.

***

Tituba opened her eyes to find herself on the ground of a cave. Cassandra lay unconscious beside her. Tituba panicked, shaking her shoulder.

"Seeker Pentaghast," she begged. "Please don't be dead. Please, please-"

Cassandra murmured, "I'm not dead, Herald. Just let me rest."

"It's too cold here," Tituba said. "We'll freeze. Can you stand up?"

Cassandra tried and Tituba helped her to her feet. Cassandra's knees buckled. 

"We have to keep walking," Tituba said, trying to catch her breath. "We'll walk to the east and we'll find the others. Can you step?"

Cassandra put pressure on her foot and cried out. Tituba knew it was broken. Cassandra leaned on Tituba and took a deep breath.

"Let's go, Herald," Cassandra murmured.

They walked out into the wilderness. Cassandra eventually passed out. Tituba picked her up gently and put her across her shoulders. She walked further into the snow, trying to stay awake. She thought of her family back at home in Ostwick. Her grandparents by the fire, Mum home from work, her and her sister playing "Who Marries Who" and giggling. Tituba wouldn't play that anymore though. She was going to marry Varric when she grew up.

After a time, Tituba's strength failed. She fell into the snow and rested before picking Cassandra back up. She could feel her own injuries more strongly now. She had at least two broken ribs, maybe more. But Cassandra was worse and smaller than she was. So she had to keep going.

When she heard the sound of boots in the snow and the voices of others, Tituba finally laid Cassandra down. Tituba knelt, exhausted. She felt a blanket go around her shoulders and heard her mother's voice before she passed out.

***

Kusala refused to leave her daughter's side. She took over the healing of both her and Cassandra, barking at the barbaric practices of the south. Zola helped her the best she could, following behind their mother.

When Tituba finally felt well enough to sit up, her mother was at the edge of the tent, arguing with the Inquisition's advisors about her daughter's place on the battlefield. Zola sat beside her, taking her sister's hands in hers. They pressed their foreheads against the other before sitting back. Tituba winced and lay down again. Zola laid down beside her and the two chatted until Tituba fell asleep again.

***

Tituba stirred again when her sister stood up, promising to get them both something to eat. Kusala was apparently still yelling at Cullen, who Tituba was beginning to feel deeply sorry for.

She looked over and saw Cassandra opening her eyes. The Seeker smiled at her weakly. 

"Thank you for saving my life," Cassandra murmured tiredly. 

"Thank you for saving mine," Tituba said.

"You were very brave out there. You should be proud."

"I never want to do it again," Tituba admitted. "I was so scared. I thought we were going to die. I thought..."

Cassandra reached out across the space between their cots and put her hand on her shoulder. "You survived what many could not. We would have both died in the snows if not for your strength and will. We will start training again when we are both well. If you will have me for your teacher."

"I thought you hated me," Tituba said tiredly.

"You remind me of me when I was young," Cassandra admitted. "I too was forced to grow up much faster than I should have. I did not want the same fate for you."

They both turned, hearing the singing coming from the camp. Tituba stood up slowly and walked out, Cassandra stumbling behind her. The camp bowed towards her. Tituba turned to face her mother and sister, both looking at her proudly. She looked to Cassandra who bowed her head.

"They look to your for leadership," Cassandra said softly. 

"Oh crap," Tituba whispered.

***

Things settled once they arrived in Skyhold and were forced to figure out a long-term solution to their figurehead being a teenager. Tituba stayed out of most of the arguments, relying on her mother as her advocate. 

The advisors would keep their posts as Tituba had little understanding of any of their fields. Her mother and sister were to stay on site and act as part of the royal family. Kusala had wanted to go into the field with Tituba, but had been eventually convinced that it would not look right for the image of the Inquisition. Instead, Kusala had elected for Cassandra to be dubbed the Lady's Champion and personal bodyguard. Zola and Tituba started joking of Cassandra as their second mother, but suddenly paled when Kusala started taking a romantic interest in the Lady Seeker. Fortunately, Cassandra's inherent heterosexuality saved the day.

Tituba spent most of her time at Skyhold, only venturing out into the battlefields when it was absolutely necessary. She developed her sword arm under the watchful gaze of Cassandra, Blackwall, and the recent addition of the Iron Bull. She loved Bull as he reminded her much of her grandfather. She had told him that once but he excused himself to get a drink, muttering under his breath that he wasn't _that_ old. 

Zola had trouble adjusting at first, but then the Arcane advisor and her son arrived. Her and Kieran were immediately fast friends and spent most of their time running around the Keep getting into trouble. Kusala was thrilled that her very shy daughter now had a best friend. Morrigan was less than enthused that her once very well behaved son was now very much into pranks. 

Tituba would never feel entirely secure in her role which Josephine assured her she would feel no matter what her age had been. But she was surrounded by people who cared for her and wanted her to succeed. And she felt...well, she felt at home. 

And eventually she stopped having a crush on Varric. Eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> If someone hasn't written an Alien AU with Cassandra as Ripley, I will be sad.


End file.
